fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of The Sun Quintuplets
Legend of The Sun Quintuplets & The True Heiresses of The Solar System / Fierce Joint Sovereigns of The Radiant Platinum Millennium-- Sailor Neo Moon Solar Holy Crystal Infinite Celestial Zodiac Titan Deity Millennium War Zone Genesis DxD Storm is a fan fictional series remake of the anime series, Sailor Moon. The Setting for this story takes place during them time of The Silver Millennium. The Silver Millennium fell during the war against The Negaverse, which results of The Rise of The Platinum Millennium. The Neo Soldiers are Princess Serenity's teammates and the true princesses of The Solar System. The Sailor Wars took place after the Rise of The Platinum Millennium. The Sun Soldiers and The Neo Soldiers wield Talismans containing the spirits of The Supreme King & The Divine Beast Gods & Goddesses. Plot Sailor Soldiers Divine 3 / Universal Sailor Entities Sailor Primes Neo Soldiers / True Heirs Of The Solar System Divinity Soldiers / Iron Heart Grand Council Zodiac Soldiers Infinity Soldiers / Sailor Soldier Grand High Council Kinmoku Soldiers Deity Soldiers Celestial Soldiers Intergalactic Sailor Soldiers Sailor Animamates Legendary Soldiers / Sailor Titans / Ancient Sailor God Slayers Autobots Holy Knights Sonic Team Bakugan Battle Brawlers Keyblade Guardians Of The Realm Of Light And The Realm Of Darkness / Light & Dark Guardians Time-Space Administration Bureau Allies Tv Shows Movies Video Games Extras *Princess Serenity becomes Neo Solar Sailor Moon, leader of The Sun Soldiers and Neo Soldiers; she is into fighting and wants to become a greater queen than her mother. *Princess Serenity also gains Queen Selenity's crown making her the new queen of The Moon Kingdom. Her sisters: Equanimity, Equability, Tranquility, and Conformity are joint rulers of The Sun Kingdom after they gain King Solace's crown *Serenity rebuild the Silver Millennium into The Platinum Millennium, create an age of equality and harmony. The Sun Quintuplets are also the nieces of Queen Nehelenia, which means they possess the power over darkness.. *The Sun Soldiers & Neo Soldiers, Celestial Soldiers, Zodiac Soldiers, Deity Soldiers, & Infinity Soldiers are the only survivors of The Sailor Wars. *The Infinity Soldiers are Queen Selenity's advisers. They are led by The Quintuplets' cousin Princess Kaguya of The Star Kingdom. *Motoko Kusanagi is the princess & Neo Soldier of the planet, Charon; Neo Sailor Charon. She also wields the Rainbow Magnum. *Kikyo is The Imperial Princess of The Andromeda Galaxy & one of the Infinity Soldiers, Sailor Andromeda. *The Sun Soldiers, Neo Soldiers & their fellow sailors made lots of Allies in The Autobots, The Holy Knights, The Avengers, The Winx Club, The Battle Brawlers, The Loonatics and other heroes. *The Dark Scouts were killed by The Sun Soldiers & The Neo Soldiers, they were reborn into The 20th century. The Dark Scouts have a massive grudge against The Neo Soldiers because they get everything they want because they are princesses. Category:Sailor Neo Moon Great Holy Crystal Infinity Star Intergalactic Sacred Divinity Superior Zodiac Kingdom / Ancient Bestial God Slayers / Supreme Dragon King Grand Meteor Storm / Burst Limit Imperial Grand Millennium Zero Surge Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Ronin Warriors Fan Fictions Category:Kamikaze Dragons & Digital Ascendants- Bushido Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Crystal Star Zodiac Galactic Supernatural Draconic Millennium DX Storm & Digimon Fusion Kai Zero Masters Fan Fictions Category:Ultimate Dragons, Beast Gods, & Digital Ascendants--Digimon Fusion Kai Zero Masters & Bushido Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Crystal Star Zodiac Galactic Supernatural Draconian Millennium / Primordial Bestial Godly Universal Infinity DX Storm Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Digimon Fusion Kai Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Ascension of The True Rulers of The Solar System & The Legendary Guardians of The Vast Galaxies--Neon Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Legendary Holy Crystal Infinity Zodiac Celestial Deity Intergalactic Kingdom / Universal Millennium Storm Category:Neo Sailor Moon: Celestial Zodiac Infinity Deity Titan Revolutionary Intergalactic Sacred Kingdom / Ancient Supernatural Guardian Maximum Xi-Storm--Roar of The Great Imperial Storm, The Fall of The Silver Millennium & The Rise of The Platinum Millennium Category:Black Lagoon Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Guyver Fan Fiction